


冬性转

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu





	冬性转

屋子里的音乐声开得很大，缺了条胳膊的女人一声不吭地坐着，两眼放空，另外两个男人因为不同的原因盯着她，其中一个跟着音乐小幅度晃着脑袋，手上的工作没停；而另外一个因此紧张得要命，眼睛在被修理的胳膊和面无表情的女人之间不安地来回巡视，他绝对有好几次想开口，都被哼着歌儿的男人状似不经意的抬眼动作打断了。

“托尼，”他终于说话了，眼睛盯着男人拿出来的金属手臂，“先别装了，新的胳膊……她需要休息。”

托尼抬头看向一直沉默坐着的冬兵，她没作任何反应。

“好吧，尽管正常人都知道四肢健全更便于生活自理和休息。”托尼耸耸肩，把那条崭新的胳膊放回箱子里，帮冬兵把经过他处理的接口包好。

“有需要可以随时来找我，前提是别再带这个巨型烦人精跟屁虫来。”托尼的手指在空中对着美国队长的脸比划了几下，翻了个大大的白眼。“他严重影响我，和Dummy的工作效率。”

Dummy兴奋地一挥爪子带翻了桌上凉透的咖啡杯，冬兵凝固了几个小时的嘴角扯动一下，她从座位上站起来，侧身躲过想扶她的史蒂夫，朝托尼点点头。“好的，谢谢你托尼，和Dummy。”

托尼摆摆手，冬兵慢着脚步往外走，她很久没有只有一条胳膊走路了，需要一些时间来适应，而史蒂夫跟在她身后，走前向托尼投去一个感激的眼神，托尼给了他一个“别啰嗦赶紧去”的表情，转过头对碎了一地的杯子叹气。

两个小时前，史蒂夫眼睁睁看着芭琪的胳膊碎在他面前，而他要负全部责任，尽管芭琪本人不这么认为。史蒂夫在关键时刻分了心，他和芭琪有一年没见，再见时她就像他第一次看到的那样，蒙着脸面无表情，好像为战场而生。

“芭琪…”史蒂夫念出他日思夜想了一年的名字，但冬兵只是淡淡地看了他一眼，随即沉下眼睛，一副等待他吩咐的样子。“队长。”

史蒂夫闭上了嘴，其他人还看着他们。她是突然回来的，没有人通知他芭琪会加入他们的这次任务。史蒂夫往后退了很小一步，然后抬起头来，神情从脆弱恢复到了严肃，给其他队员分配任务。

“你…跟着我。”史蒂夫最后对着芭琪说，“掩护我。”

“好的队长。”

于是他们一起埋伏，芭琪非常专注，而他却没有。他看着她的背影，仿佛回到他们刚认识的那会儿，她也是像这样，突然被派到他的队伍里。那时他只听过冬兵这个名字，知道她曾有过不那么好的过去，她为九头蛇做过事，但那不是她的错，脱离控制后冬兵销声匿迹，直到她出现在他面前，作为他的新队员，他才知道，她投靠了尼克弗瑞。

他和冬兵坠入爱河是谁都没有料到的发展，包括他自己。在此前的人生中，史蒂夫有过不止一次心动的瞬间，但他从来没有这么确认过自己想和某个人共度余生，就像陷入初恋的小男孩，认定一个人就以为是永远，即使这个人在世人眼里和他并不相配。但史蒂夫罗杰斯又怎么会在乎这个？他甚至已经开始计划婚礼了，但芭琪离开了他，理由是她认为他们不合适。在他到处找她的时候，弗瑞告诉他冬兵主动要求去执行一个期限未知的秘密任务，具体不能透露。史蒂夫才知道，她是真的想要离开他。

他做好了等待的准备，他确信她会回来，老天眷顾，他只等了一年，就等回了他的爱人。史蒂夫望着她的背影，她的短发留长了，在后脑随意地绑了起来。他知道手指穿过那些头发间的触感，知道她看似冷漠的双眼可以笑成什么弧度，知道那只金属做的手牵起来并不是冰冷的，知道藏在面具下的那双唇的味道……他知道的太多了，没有办法当做什么都没有发生过。

事情就在史蒂夫试图把思绪拔出来的这一秒内发生，等他反应过来的时候，他已经被芭琪用力撞到了地上，那条挡在他俩面前的胳膊在肘关节处被炸断，零件砸在史蒂夫面前。

史蒂夫跟着她回到住处，一路无言。芭琪还是住在原来她的房间，已经有人提前打扫过，和她离开前没什么两样。其实她走后，史蒂夫来过这里好几次，门禁只认他和芭琪的身份。他把芭琪房里的一些东西拿走过，包括他送的画，和他们一起买的卡通抱枕和狗狗摆件等等，放在自己家里，但过了不久又还了回来，原封不动放回了原来的位置。

芭琪打算去洗个澡，她单手把自己的黑背心脱了下来，发圈被衣服带了下来掉在地上，她没去捡，转身看了站在原地的史蒂夫一眼，他显然不知道自己该看哪里，尽管他哪里都看过。

“需要…我帮忙吗？”他问，芭琪走到他面前，背过身让他帮自己解开内衣，史蒂夫照做了，手指触碰到她背上皮肤的时候忍不住颤抖，但还算顺利，毕竟他也不是不会。

他把她的肩带卸下，手臂从前面绕过去，把胸衣脱了下来。然后他停下动作，在芭琪准备从这个虚环着的拥抱中走出去的时候紧紧搂住了她。男人在他身后战栗，芭琪动了动她仅剩的那只手，被误以为要挣开，他抱得更紧，几乎让人喘不过气。

“芭琪……”

“嗯。”她安静地让他抱着，男人叹了口气，把她转过来，手掌贴上她的脸，“疼不疼？”

芭琪过了两秒才反应过来他说的是手，她摇摇头，睫毛颤了两下抬起来看向史蒂夫。那双眼睛看他的样子和史蒂夫梦里一模一样，不，比他所有梦境和记忆中都要美。他不明白为什么用这种眼神看他的人会一句话都不留地离开他，他许多次试图接受事实，芭琪就是不爱他，可是每次想到她眼里饱含的情绪，他就有了等下去的勇气，等她回来亲口告诉自己为什么。

而现在这个人站在他面前，在他怀里，用盛满了爱意和温柔的眼神注视着他，他却不想问了。原来他一直等的都不是答案，是她这个人。

史蒂夫吻住她倒向后面的沙发，护住她的腰背把她压进软垫里，他的手从腰滑到胸前，还算克制地在她双乳间来回抚摸，可当芭琪配合地把胸往他手里送，仅有的手搂住他的时候，史蒂夫再也忍不了得用力揉捏她胸前的软肉，在芭琪断断续续的呻吟声中迫不及待地扯下她的裤子，手指探进她分开的腿间。

史蒂夫知道自己不该这么想，但当他的手指在已经湿润的穴口处徘徊的时候，他开始不可避免地想在他们分开的这一年里，芭琪有没有找过别人。他们分开了，她当然有这个自由，但是他嫉妒，他可以很诚实地承认，他受不了这个。

史蒂夫觉得自己太可笑了，因为在那些绝望的日子里他曾经想过，如果芭琪回来的时候找到了真爱，遇见了比他更适合的人，他会好好的祝福她。但事实是，现在的他光是想到这一点可能性就要嫉妒得要发狂，手上的力度不自觉加重，芭琪轻哼了一声，眼眶发红地看着他，咬着唇忍下不适。

史蒂夫埋下头发狠地吻她，舌头粗鲁地闯进她的嘴里翻搅，芭琪发出呜呜的声音，被压住的身体在他的掌控下扭动。史蒂夫的手指把她捅得流水，她的双腿紧夹住他的腰，又卸了力地松开，轻轻咬住史蒂夫的舌头表达不满。史蒂夫放开她的时候芭琪的眼睛已经湿了，他又低头含住她的胸口，像舔食一大块冰激凌蛋糕。

“史蒂夫…”芭琪推了推埋在她胸前的脑袋，男人含糊地应了一声，用力吮了一下她原本就挺立起来的乳头。芭琪呜咽着仰起脖子，史蒂夫放开她红肿的乳头，阴茎抵在她湿滑的凹陷处。

“你好湿。”史蒂夫吻她绷紧的颈脖，手指梳理她的头发。“还没怎么碰你的时候就湿了对吗？”

“坏蛋…”

“我爱你。”

史蒂夫把自己顶到最深处，芭琪大声呻吟，抖得像他们俩第一次做爱。史蒂夫在里面等了一会儿，即使是以前，他每次也会等她适应，芭琪埋怨他尺寸不是正常人类，史蒂夫就非常不要脸地说所以我们两个超级战士才是天生一对。

史蒂夫抬高她的腿，攥住她脆弱的脚踝一下比一下用力地往里面操。芭琪右手抓住他的衣服，身体被顶得一晃一晃，交合处传来黏腻的水声。

“史蒂夫，啊…史蒂夫，抱抱我……”

史蒂夫俯下身抱住她，在失控前想起他们没有戴套。

“射在里面好不好？”

史蒂夫贴着她的唇问，芭琪睁大眼睛，翠绿色的眼珠蒙着水汽。

“会怀孕的…”

“嗯，会有宝宝，会叫我们爸爸妈妈。”

“史蒂夫…”芭琪哽咽一声，好半晌才犹犹豫豫开口，声音不确定地发颤：“你会和我结婚？”

这回换史蒂夫愣住了，他停下了动作，眼神从震惊到心痛。

“你觉得，我不会？……你觉得我不是认真的……？”

芭琪的眼睛更湿了，雾气聚成水珠。

“即使会，你也，不应该……”

史蒂夫把她后面的话堵回去，吻到两个人脸都沾上了泪水。史蒂夫埋在她肩头流泪，他哽咽的声音在芭琪的心上割了一道又一道。

“别人说什么我都不在乎，但是你不可以，芭琪，你不可以…”史蒂夫像委屈的小孩在撒娇，搂着他摸那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，小声和他说对不起。

“我不要听这句，你重说。”他抬起头看着芭琪，蓝眼睛里倔强又委屈，睫毛被打得好湿，芭琪轻柔地吻上去。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。”芭琪轻叹道。

他们把对方弄得乱糟糟后抱在一起睡着了，史蒂夫没有真的射在里面，他已经想好了，他会先和她求婚，过够二人世界，才考虑要孩子的事情。

“不让我把手装上，是想借照顾我的理由赖在我这儿不走吗？”芭琪第二天问。

史蒂夫含糊地承认，并坚定地表示，不管装不装上，他都赖着不走了。


End file.
